fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairly OddPet/References
*First appearance of Sparky. *This episode was first listed on MSN TV listings. Later, Nick.com posted a banner promoting the episode on FOP's mini-site, and a promo aired on TV. *This is the second and last episode title to start with "Fairly Odd." The first one was "Fairly Odd Baby". It is also the seventh and last episode to have the expression in the title. The first one was "The Fairly OddParents!", second was "Fairly Odd Baby", third was "The Fairly Oddlympics", fourth was "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner", the fifth was "A Fairly Odd Christmas", and the sixth was "A Fairly Odd Summer". *This is the first episode to incorporate Poof into the opening sequence of the series. *This is the first episode to use the remastered title sequence in HD 1920x1080 widescreen. *The instrumental from the title card of "School's Out!: The Musical" can be heard again. *The plot point of Timmy's pets always dying from neglect is reminiscent of the episode "That's Life". The main difference is that in the first episode, Mr. Turner is the reason that Timmy's pets always die. *This episode implies that Vicky might be taking out her frustrations on Timmy. *This is the second episode to debut a main character. The first was "Fairly Odd Baby" and the third will be "The Big Fairy Share Scare". *Some animals from the pet store appear to be puns: **Teacup Elephants: Teacup Puppies and Elephants. **Duck Billed Catapus: Duckbilled Platypus and Cat. **Bull Frog: Bull and Frog. **Movie Starfish: Movie Star and Starfish. *This is the first episode to be presented with a 16:9 (widescreen) aspect ratio. *During the title screen of this episode, you can hear a remastered version of the opening music from A Fairly Odd Movie. *When Vicky showed the poster of Justin Jake Ashton to Timmy, he was actually Mark Chang with his Fake-a-Fier. **Or it could be that Mark disguised as Justin Jake Ashton to get her love in King Chang. *This episode aired right before the 2013 Kids Choice Awards. *'International Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on November 18, 2013. * - In the Pet Store, there was a frog with spots and horns which is similar to Señor Frowwg from "The Chronicles of Meap". **Also, one animal name is "Duck Billed Catapus" which makes a reference to the episode, "Escape from Phineas Tower" because Perry was being trapped in a cat's body. * - The scene where Timmy was flying in his scooter with a night background is a reference of the famous scene. * Scooby Doo - Cosmo mentions going to an abandoned amusement park and investigating a haunted rollercoaster, a reference to the first film. **Also, The Mystery Mobile is a spoof on the Mystery Machine. * In the pet store, there is a snake moving a rattle with it tail which makes a reference to the . * - When Cosmo says to the Blonde women "How you doing?" is a reference to Joey saying that line a lot throughout the series. * - In Sparky's clip, there's a scene where he and Timmy were eating the same spaghetti, making a reference to the famous scene. * - Sparky's superhero outfit resembles both Fanboy and Chum Chum trademark outfits. * - In Sparky's clip, there's a scene where he and Timmy were like superheroes, making a reference to Johnny X and Super Dukey. *This is the second time Mrs. Turner is mentioned as being allergic to cats. The first was Invasion of the Dads. *Dimmsdale's public pool from "Emotion Commotion!" is seen again. *This is the third and last time the Dimmsdale Dam got destroyed. The first was Nega-Timmy and the second was Super Zero. *People talking about a barrel of push pins. *Sparky licking Timmy. *Sparky burying stuff. *Mr. Turner pretending to be a lamp. *People saying Sparky barks funny. *People saying "Sometimes, even I marvel at the terrible choices I make!" *People associating dogs with crossword puzzles. *Characters talking about magic turtle poop. *Wanda spraying people with a hose. *Wanda, about Cosmo; "Sometimes I just get overwhelmed." *Sparky attacking Vicky. *The introduction of Sparky creates a few continuity errors on the series. See Sparky. *When Sparky buried the house while Timmy was asleep, Timmy wishes it back up and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can be seen with their wands in this scene. However, in the later scene where the magic fleas are biting people and Timmy wishes them back to normal, Wanda mentions that they can't because Sparky buried the wands, but they just had their wands and granted a wish earlier when Sparky had already buried things. *Chet Ubetcha says that Timmy is the worst pet owner of the world even though Mr. Turner made all of Timmy's pets die. *After getting bit by Sparky, Vicky drops her chainsaw and it cut a rectangular hole, which is impossible due to the sharp angles. In addition, the cole was made before the line is connected. Although, Vicky later drops her chainsaw again and it cuts a round hole. *Chet Ubetcha looked through Timmy's window when his fairies were floating, but there was no indication that the fairies disappeared due to his presence. *Sparky said that he can speak because he just ate a dictionary, but in Let Sleeper Dogs Lie, we can see that Sparky being able to talk even before he ate the dictionary. *Timmy says he is the only person in Dimmsdale without a pet, when he has had pet goldfish for the whole series. This maybe because the goldfish are actually Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. *Jorgen cannot have a niece because in the episode "The Gland Plan" he says "I have to find the Anti-Jorgen when his Fagiggly Gland was acting up, which means he doesn't have a sibling because Fairies can only have the transplant with siblings or anti- counterparts. A similar error occurs with Cosmo in Double-Oh Schnozmo!. *When Sparky shows Timmy his photo album, his previous owners clearly aren't fairies, and they can't have fairy godparents because they are not kids. Therefore Sparky is revealing the existence of fairies. Also Sparky said that his previous owners dropped him off at the store. This means his owners had gone to fairy world to pick up and drop off Sparky. *When Mr. Turner's rock knocks Timmy off his scooter and through the window, there's a full moon out and it's also dark out. But when Mr. Turner notices the moon, it's daylight again. **Mr. Turner breaks the fourth wall when noticing a full moon at 3 o' clock. *After Chet tells everyone that the dam is bursting, it zooms down to a street near the dam where his car's being towed. But when Wanda says that Timmy's house is the first house it's going to hit, there's no road. It's unknown if the road is behind the fence in Timmy's yard. Category:Season 9 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Episodes